User blog:SuBash/Chapter Review!!!
Hello all you contributers here at this wiki. It is I, SuBash. I'm sure you must be wondering if it is really true. Yes, the blog name is not deceiving you. This will be a Chapter Review of the latest Toriko chapter!!! I decided to do this mainly because I thought that it would create a bit more traffic around the main page. After all, it seems a little stagnant if you ask me. The most recent blog posts stay up there for at least a few months, so I will be doing a weekly review of the Toriko chapters. Well, I'm also doing this because I enjoy talking about the chapters, so please comment your own thoughts at the bottom and we can discuss the going ons. Anyways, without further ado, let's begin the review of "Blue's" Awakening!!!!! Wook wook!! So after the previous chapter, we all knew that some sort of asspull was going to be done, and we all had our own thoughts of what that might be. Toriko using Ultimate Routine to heal himself; Heracles' attack having only hit an Ultimate Routine based image of Toriko; the attack that Heracles used was something similar to the Ultimate Routine that Toriko managed to dodge, but the image was so threatening to Toriko that he passed out, making him no longer a threat to the Horse King... Okay, maybe those were all my speculations. I don't really remember, and so what if they all involved Ultimate Routine. Shut up... Anyways, we all knew that some form of asspull would be done to keep Toriko alive, and I must say that what Shima decided on was probably the best choice. Cure Water! I completely forgot about that stuff. Chichi you sneaky bastard, giving them all some Cure Water off screen. But that's not all that happened offscreen. Apparently Toriko's hair colour isn't naturally blue. But wait, the only way Toriko would know that without remembering it would be if his hair turned blue AFTER the President took him in, and there's no way that's the case. I mean we saw that flashback and... Okay, so Toriko did have black hair back then. Good thing my observational prowess is so good. I just pick up on all these subtle things... What you don't believe me? Really, I totally noticed that and was pondering the implications of that this entire time. Crickets chirping... But what really gets me is what Sunny said after that. What exactly does he mean by that? Does he think it's weird that his skin isn't blue or something, or does he mean that his other hair isn't blue? Saying that the carpet doesn't match the drapes, if you know what I mean, wink wink, nudge nudge. Because that's kind of a weird topic to be talking about, Sunny. But while Sunny is busy thinking about Toriko's junk, Chichi makes a startling revelation... GASP! Toriko has TWO devils inside him? And this blue one is even more terrifying than the red one we've all come to know...? Well, I mean, other than when used as intimidation, he isn't really all that scary. He just likes to eat, really. Okay, so what could this guy be like? DAMN! Blue looks like such a badass! He looks like what I'd imagine the intimidation for the Joker would look like. And he's every bit as crazy as the Joker too. Threatening Red like that without even turning around, he doesn't even consider Heracles to really be a threat to him. Now, I'd like to point out that Blue wasn't sure if Toriko's body would hold out if he took control, which I suppose is probably because of what seems to be his power. Blue seems to use some sort of body manipulation ability, which probably takes a major toll on Toriko's body. That would explain why he was able to grow his own body out of the part of Toriko's body that had regenerated. And since those cells were just super active from the Cure Water, that's probably why he chose to show up there. Although, using Blue probably uses an incredibly large amount of energy, even compared to the Ultimate Routine, so it'll likely take a while before he can actively use Blue's power. Although, eating AIR will definitely be the first step in that. Then of course, Komatsu did some ninja cooking before leaving without anyone even noticing, although if anyone did notice, it wouldn't have been ninja cooking, now would it? But damn! He cooked that little Air Tree to create a small Air Fruit for Toriko to eat. I was thinking a few chapters back that they would get permission from Heracles by Komatsu cooking the Air Trees in order to grow more of them or make grow bigger. So if he could do that, why did they need to have Toriko risk himself like that? Oh well, but that small Air Fruit was likely what gave enough energy for Blue to fully emerge from Toriko like that and give that crazy punch right to the Horse Kings face! Personally I'm not sure how I feel about Blue being that strong, but let's just wait to see next week's chapter before I start calling anyone over powered. After all, he may only last for a little while against Heracles before being defeated. And while we wait for that, let me leave you with this hilarious picture of the mighty Horse King. Now as for the overall review of this chapter: Artwork was pretty damned awesome, as usual for Toriko, but Blue really was awesome for me. If I could, I'd give it 15/10, but since I don't want to go into that territory: 10/10. Story was pretty good, a few small things that I didn't enjoy entirely but those could be fixed next week: 8/10. Fight was barely there, but what they showed was humerous: 5/10. Overall a good chapter in my books: 7.7/10. Category:Blog posts